


Gifted

by KPOPIsNotMyStyle



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), EXO (Band), IU (Musician), Joseph: King of Dreams (2000), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Betrayal, Bible, Brothers, Cheating, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Forgiveness, Gen, Imprisonment, Joseph AU, Original Character(s), Other, Prophetic Visions, Religious Conflict, Slavery, book of genesis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPOPIsNotMyStyle/pseuds/KPOPIsNotMyStyle
Summary: Since birth, Jeon Jungkook was incredibly special. His gift? To receive visions, and to interpret the dreams of many. However, living in a household of jealous brothers puts his uniqueness to shame, resulting in the illegal trafficking of his own body to foreign invaders. Yet, the endowment thought to be cursed proves to be a salvation as Jungkook rises from a lowly slave to power...





	1. Birth

It happened just before dawn. In the tranquil silence of singing cicadas, rippling water, and whispering trees, a man paced back and forth under the light of the lone hanok’s courtyard lanterns.Accompanying him while leaning against the wooden doorframe was his son.

 

“Dad, please. You can’t possibly be this nervous. Were you this nervous when I was born?” The dark haired male cocked a brow with an upturn of his lips. At the age of seventeen, Seokjin was the eldest of his children.

 

“Ah, yes and no. Something just feels…different.”

 

With peppered hair sprinkled light with salt, Jeon Seongchul had reached the last years of his prime. His wife, wedded to him for only a year, had the advantage of being a few years younger. Yet despite this, he was concerned. His first wife before her sudden passing had conceived the first six, all sons. And if God willed it, this would be their seventh. The first child born by a barren wife.

 

 

The door of the courtyard opened, out rushing the second to youngest son. “Dad!” Taehyung’s chocolate colored eyes were bright, bare chest of bronze moving up and down in excitement, and causing the tiger’s eye pendant around his neck to glitter in the golden light. “It happened! It’s a boy!”

 

 _Another son._ Seongchul’s eyes widened, and after a quick glance at his eldest, he started inside. “I’m coming! Mina, I’m coming!”

 

As his alarmed voice silenced to pants, he heard the familiar wailing, and once he reached the room, they hushed as he peered inside. 

 

 

Lying there on the cotton futon, softly laden under covers as the midwife went dismissed, was his smiling wife. In her hazel eyes, he saw the stars, that wistful look of warmth and love every mother received when a child was brought into the world. And in her arms, swaddled in linen, was the child.

 

With hair of cinnamon, eyes like the morning forest as the sun seeps through the leaves, he held much contrast to his brothers. They all matched with hair the color of brown ebony, and eyes of the dampened earth. Just like their previous mother.

 

“Oh, Mina…” The soft words slipped past his lips in a faint croon, and Seongchul lowered himself beside his wife. “My son…” He reached to tenderly stroke the baby’s hair. “ _Our_ son.” He gazed up at Mina affectionately, bringing a kiss to her cheek. Upon looking back down at his new son, he found himself staring into those shimmering eyes in which held not the stars, but the universe. “Hello, Jungkook.”

 

•

•

•

•

•

 

Aside from much pampering and tender loving care, Jungkook was raised most like a king compared to his brothers. Woven newer blankets and clothes, always paid more attention to as Seongchul refused to be apart from him for too long. Why, he was there to witness everything as the days turned into months, then years. Jungkook’s first smile, his first steps, and soon, his first words.

 

•

•

•

•

•

 

 Now, Jungkook was three, nearly four, dozing on Mina's lap in the courtyard. Outside the gate, his brothers and father tended to the sheep and harvest. 

 

As he slept, she wove her fingers through his silken hair, humming lightly to the floral breeze and wind chimes. Ahead of them, peonies and Korean roses swayed in their dance, accompanied by the trickling of the centre fountain. 

 

 Mina turned to her son, smiling at his features. Hair more vibrant, lying in waves that cupped his fragile face. Long lashes, skin just faintly darker than her own. He would grow to be quite the handsome man, she predicted, watching his eyelids flutter in delight. "What are you dreaming of, little one?" She whispered, wishing that she could see what went on inside of the child's mind. If she had that ability, she would see something incredible. For inside of his head, Jungkook stood at the edge of the courtyard steps, overlooking their garden now seeming a rich gold in color. Sparkling in the sun, surrounding him in lustrous adornment. Each blossom began to turn towards him slowly, and they began to lower. Lowering as if bowing to him. And he stepped towards the glorious fountain, placing his bare foot on to the water's surface. 

 

Immediately, he sunk, but not to the fountain's floor. Instead, the floor had disappeared, leaving a vast ocean filled with exotic creatures and life. In the midst of the new world, everything around him stopped, turning to him and bowing as well. Then in an instant, the dream dispersed into nothingness, and was forgotten upon awakening.


	2. Growing Miracle:

"Hey, wait up!" A youthful voice panted, bare feet slapping against the hardwood floors. If he could just get to the door where his brothers exited, he could escape--

 

"Jungkook? Where are you going? Your father needs you to be studying." 

 

Immediately, Jungkook's eyes squeezed shut in a grimace, steps halting at the end of the hall. Opening them again, he looked ahead to the doorway, watching his brothers disappear from the gate, jokingly pushing against one another and laughing. His teeth flashed in a falsely exasperated smile. "Coming, Mother~" Upon the release of his breath, his shoulders slumped with a sigh, losing the smile in a frown. Another failed attempt it seemed, just to be with his brothers. Was it so much to ask for a thirteen year old to just be normal? 

 

Shaking his head, he turned, making his way back to where he'd came. Maybe, he could try again another day...

•

•

•

•

•

However, that day never came. Not as the days went by, nor the weeks, months, even years. Nothing but studies, studies, and  _more_ studies. True, he was learning quite well, but what exactly did reading and writing the language of their foreign invaders have to do with anything? Wouldn't he just be here all of his life, tending to his parents and cleaning the house? Not that he didn't mind that part. He liked to help out, but... he wished he could do more, being seventeen and not having to really lift so much as a finger. And now, his brothers wouldn't even pay much attention to him anymore. Instead, they ridiculed and mocked him out of their parents' hearing, calling him lazy and unfit to work, and it stung. Much after the defiling of his older sister Yuna* when he was eleven years of age, they had all become quite bitter. Especially Yoongi and Hoseok, and Hoseok was about as bright-hearted as the summer's sun just pouring into his window. Dawn was approaching. 

 

Rising up silently as not to disturb his sleeping brothers, Jungkook tiptoed from the room, sneaking out to the courtyard again. On restless nights, this helped him to calm down.

 

Resting his rear on to the wooden step, he swallowed up the early summer's aesthetic appeal. The sights: a royal blue sky dipped in a warm pink that reflected off of scattered clouds and disappearing stars. The dark trees of their surrounding forest swaying ever so slightly in the sweet, mild breeze. Fog had lowered today, as well. The sounds: whispering winds against the leaves and branches, chirping cicadas, and the songs of morning doves, Japanese Scops, and any other bird that wanted to pitch in. 

 

Softly, Jungkook exhaled, letting his bare chest rise and fall heavily. Today had to be different. He casted his eyes upward, letting words slip from his tongue. "Please... Let it be today. Must I spend the rest of my life doing nothing? I just...want a chance to show them that I'm not as different." 

 

No answer was given, but he still clung to hope as the sun began to rise, illuminating the skies in its warm glow. Beyond the gate, he heard the sheep stirring, the ram's bell jingling faintly, and behind him the sounds of the others awakening. 

"Jungkook! Can you come here? Where are you?" He heard his mother ask, and he sighed. Maybe, tomorrow...

 

He rose from his seat, taking one last look at the glorious scenery, before going back inside. 

 

"Yes, Mother?" 

 

"Jungkook." She met him with a tender smile, arms laced behind her back. "Good morning." 

 

"Good morning, Mother. Does Father need me now?" Jungkook rocked back and forth on his heels, anticipating the obvious answer.

 

"You bet I do." Just his luck, his father appeared next, mimicking his mother's expression. "But first, we want to show you something. Close your eyes. _"_

 

 _What could it possibly be?_ Jungkook had grown curious all of a sudden, squeezing his eyes shut on command, and when prompted to open them a second later, his green irises shone with growing shock. 

 

Held displayed in their hands, was a coat. Not just any coat, however, but one absolutely dazzling in its splendor. With colors of many, shimmering gold designs, it put all articles of rugged clothing to pure shame. 

 

He opened his mouth to speak, barely a sound escaping, but instead, he flung his arms around them both. His lips met his mother's cheek, and his gaze softened at his dearest father. "Thank you..." Maybe, the hard work at studying had paid off after all. 

 

The fabric slipped on like silk across his skin, fitting him perfectly. "It's beautiful, thank you." His smile was bright, gaze flicking towards his brothers coming out to start the day's work. When they saw the coat, however, their eyes widened, and briefly looked down to their own. Such a fancy thing in their household, and the only youngest of them all got to enjoy it? 

 

"Good morning, boys." Mina greeted them, and only soft mumbles were given back as the group continued to pass by. As they did so, Jungkook felt the stings of glares, hearing Taehyung whisper under his breath, "Do we get coats like that?" 

 

"Apparently, not..." Yoongi had replied rather disdainfully, leading them out of the courtyard door. 

 

Jungkook sulked. He didn't want to leave them feeling like that. He should go and apologize, stepping forward. "Wait-"

 

"Jungkook. You have studies to do." He heard his father say, and his shoulders slumped in response. "But, Father. I want to go with them." He made a face, hearing the sound of the gate door closing outside. "Why am I the only one stuck indoors all day?"

 

"Because, Jungkook, you're special." He turned to see his smiling parents. "Things are different for you." 

 

Jungkook shook his head, turning back around. "But, I don't want to be different. I want to be like them. Normal..." 

 

Seongchul's hand fell across his shoulder from behind. "Jungkook. God has put in your life a greater purpose and meaning. And you know that you are gifted among us. Now, come. It's time to get to work." 

 

Another sigh. There was no use complaining. But the vision of the brighter tomorrow had faded into nothing once again as he followed his father to the back. 

•

•

•

•

•

Fast forwarding as the day would've been too boring to elaborate on, Jungkook and the others had settled into their cots for the night. 

 

Looking up at the silver moon and shining stars, Jungkook's eyes fluttered shut, heaving a deep breath. And no sooner had he fallen asleep, the dream began. 

 

 

 

 

_His eyes opened, nearly shining gold in the light of the sun. There in front of him was a lamb, tail wagging from side to side._

_He was in the fields, alone save for the sheep that frolicked around playfully. The animals raced around him, turning him each and every way until they disappeared within the grain._

 

_Unable to lose them, Jungkook took off after them, holding tight to the staff in his hands. No sign of them, no matter where he turned, but when he stopped to look around, he heard something. A low growl of sorts just a few feet away. Turning his head, he came face to face with a large, ravenous wolf._

 

_Then, he was running through the grain, staring straight ahead even as the sound of running feet and barking pursued close behind him. Yet when he reached the clearing, the wolves had vanished, leaving him alone yet again, except this time, there was not a soul around anymore._

 

_The bleating of the lamb proved otherwise, and he turned to see a mound lying still in the grain, lying smeared in its own blood. Beside it lay another. The ewe and the ram had been slaughtered._

 

_Silently, Jungkook knelt before the bodies in despair, but not before the grain rustled, and a wolf leapt from hiding towards him with open jaws._

 

 

 

"No!  _Stop!"_ Jungkook jolted up with a shout of terror, shaking the sleep of his groaning brothers. 

 

"Jungkook, what happened?!"

"What is it?"

 

Panting as he tried to calm his beating heart, he stammered uncontrollably. "W-wolves! They killed the sheep! They were everywhere, and then, they were all around me-" 

 

"So... you woke us up because you were having a nightmare?" Seokjin crossed his arms with a cranky expression.

 

"You all are going to scare the sheep. Jungkook, what's going on?" Seongchul's voice came close as he came into the room, followed by a concerned Mina. 

 

"The sheep. The wolves, they killed them-" Already, Jungkook was racing out of the room towards the courtyard, heading out and throwing open the gate door. There was the herd, each and every one of the sheep grazing peacefully under the dark violet sky. 

 

Snickers were heard behind him, and he realized that his brothers had followed him. 

 

"See? Nothing to worry about, Jungkook." His mother came up behind him, laying a comforting hand on his cheek. 

 

"And boys, since you're up, make yourselves useful. Get to work before the sun comes up." Seongchul ordered, leaning against the doorway. Immediately, groans of protest followed, all of the brothers making their way towards the gate. "Thanks a lot, Jungkook..." They grumbled, mumbling under their breaths. 

 

"I-I didn't mean to..." Jungkook's head lowered. He was always seeming to make them upset. "Father, please. Let me go with them this once, to make up for it. Please?" He gave his father a pleadingly hopeful look. 

 

"But-" Seongchul began to speak, but Mina interrupted him. 

"Seongchul, even God rested on the seventh day. Why should Jungkook not be permitted to do the same. Let him go out for a while, be with his brothers." 

 

Jungkook begged with his eyes, watching as his father's expression change in pondering. Shortly, he sighed, waving his hand dismissively. "I guess you can go." 

 

Jungkook's face lit up with a bright smile, and he gathered his parents into a tight hug. "Thank you, both." He turned, starting to follow after his brothers. "I won't be gone so long, I promise!"

 

His chance had finally come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yuna - Known as Dinah in the Bible, she was the older sister of Joseph, born to Leah, the first wife of Jacob. However, she was sexually violated, resulting in the killing of her aggressors by Simeon and Levi, and the leaving of herself to be wed to Job much later.


	3. Visions of the Future

The ground beneath his feet felt different as he sprinted towards the fields. The bleating of the sheep grew closer, and up ahead, he saw his older brothers. 

 

"Seokjin! Yoongi! Hoseok!" He called out breathlessly, waving his arm in the air. 

 

"Look who it is..."

"The prodigal son. Shouldn't you be studying, Jungkook?" 

 

His brothers couldn't hide their scornful faces, dreading it when the youngest suddenly made himself known to them. 

 

"Father said I could come and help." Jungkook was eager to do something, anything other than study. 

 

"You've helped us quite enough. Thanks to your little dream, we're working overtime today." Yoongi snapped, carrying one of the lambs over to its mother for suckling. 

 

"It's not like you work anyways, Yoongi." Seokjin countered, but not before Jungkook piped up with his own comment. 

 

"If you'd gotten more sleep, you'd be fine. It's not my fault you were out all night..."

 

Immediately, Yoongi whirled to face him, holding an icy glare. "You little runt... How much do you know?" 

 

"I know about everything. The women, the drinking. Father wouldn't be pleased to hear any of it, and there's quite a lot he doesn't know about." Jungkook countered with his own glare. 

 

"You wouldn't." Yoongi stood, marching forward. 

 

"The rat surely would." 

 

"I swear, if you tell him anything, I'll break your scrawny little neck..." Like a wolf, Yoongi growled at him, yanking him forward by the collar of his coat, but Seokjin stopped him. "Cut it out! Maybe it's a good thing Jungkook has offered to help. He could probably do your work, Yoongi." He pulled the two apart, leading Jungkook away. "How about this? We'll go round up some of the strays. Would you mind watching over the herd for us?" As he assigned Jungkook the task, he signaled to his brothers with a finger to his lips. 

 

"Fine." Jungkook turned away, heading for his post after Seokjin patted his shoulder. "Thanks, brother." He started to leave, ushering the others to join him. "Let's get started, shall we, boys?" 

"Yeah. Let's go round up some sheep." Their voices dwindled in Jungkook's ears as he closed his eyes, taking in the sweet summer breeze and scent of livestock to calm down. 

 

 

No more than ten minutes had passed when he heard excited laughter, opening his eyes to see what was going on. He stepped a ways towards the hills, peering down. From there, he saw his brothers, all drenched within the river down below, goofing around. He should've figured. 

 

With a sigh, Jungkook shook his head, making his way back to his post and sitting down. There waiting for him was the lamb, tail wagging behind it. It gave a loud, long bleat, jumping around like a playful puppy before taking off into the wheat. 

 

Getting back up, Jungkook grabbed the staff and began to chase after it. "Hey! Wait up! Get back here!" Parting the wheat, he jogged a couple of yards before he saw it, beckoning it closer to him and picking it up. As he turned to head back however, he stopped. Why had everything gone so silent--

 

A low growl pierced the air, and stalking out of the wheat merely feet away was a big, black wolf. With long, baring fangs, its amber eyes gleamed with malicious hunger. Another joined it, and another, all snarling and licking their chops. The lamb. 

 

Jungkook began to run, clutching the lamb tightly in his arms as the pack followed close behind him. He only got but so far before the claws dug into his back, and he fell forward with a yelp, barricading the lamb underneath him. Then, he held a startled whimper, and the weight of the wolf was thrown off of him. 

 

Looking up, he saw his father, striking the wolves with the wooden staff as hard as possible. "Back! Back! Get away!" He thrusted the staff forward, giving a powerful shout to the snarling pack who began to heed his stern warnings, growling as they disappeared back into the wheat. 

 

Turning back to his son, he threw down the staff, rushing over to gather his son in his arms. "Jungkook, are you hurt?! Where are your brothers?!" He pushed Jungkook back, holding him by the shoulders with a look of fury. "Answer me!" 

 

Jungkook's face fell. He didn't want to tell on them. They already didn't like him. "They....went swimming..." He was going to get it now. 

 

"Swimming?!" 

 

They heard the pounding of feet, and sure enough, six brothers soaked with water came before them. "What happened?!" Seokjin asked, eyes widened in shock. 

 

Seongchul charged forward with a gleam of malice. "So, this is how you take charge?! I asked you to look after Jungkook, but you abandon him! You abandoned  _my son!"_

 

Seokjin looked dejected, but he wore a look of confused anger. " _We're_ your sons, too, you know-"

 

"Father, the sheep!" Jungkook's alarmed voice cut through the tension, bringing them forward. He was kneeling on the ground before the two mounds, still cradling the lamb in his arms. Its parents lay dead in front of them. 

 

"It's Jungkook's dream."

"No, it's not. Wolves kill sheep all the time." 

 

Seongchul shook his head, a smile spreading across his aging face. "No...I think I understand now." He gestured Jungkook to follow him, staring into his eyes. "God has sent you a vision of the future." 

 

Left to stand there, his brothers glanced at one another. 

"Jungkook...He didn't really predict the future... Did he?" Taehyung asked, looking confused. 

 

Seokjin only stared after the departing two, not answering. "Let's get back to work..." 

•

•

•

•

•

There was much to talk about when he arrived home, and it lasted well into night. 

 

Now, Jungkook lay breathing softly on his side, the moon pouring its silver light on to him from the open window. He slept soundly, eyelids fluttering as he was transported into the second dream.

 

 

 

_He walked through the fields of wheat under the moon's light. Around him were his brothers, and they all carried sheaves of wheat._

 

_Upon reaching a clearing, they stopped, lowering their cargo to the ground. And as they did so, the sheaves of his brothers fell, as if they were bowing to his own standing upright still. Then, he was up in the sky, looking down from the top of his towering sheaf towards his brothers underneath him._

 

_The wheat suddenly disappeared, as well as his brothers... No, they turned into the stars lighting up the night, with himself in the center shining the brightest..._

 

 


	4. Betrayal

That morning, he awoke late to his brothers already missing from the sunlit room, and to the commotion he heard coming from outside. Forget telling his brothers of last night's dream. He could find others to tell it to. 

 

Seeing his mother first thing in the morning brought a smile to his face however, when he had slipped on the coat and headed out. 

 

"Good morning, Jungkook." She greeted him as always with her warm smile, wrapping him into a loving hug. When she pulled back, she beamed at the excited gleam within those sparkling green eyes of his. 

 

"Mother, I had another dream last night." 

 

Sadly, his brothers were within earshot of his words, looking up from washing their faces. "Oh~  _another one?_ What did the wolves eat this time?" Their snickers were mocking, and Jungkook rolled his eyes. "I wasn't talking to you..." 

 

"No, tell us. We're _dying_ to hear." Seokjin remarked, wearing a bit of a smug expression as he crossed his arms. 

 

Jungkook hesitated, but found no choice but to continue. "Fine. This one concerns all of you." He gestured to his brothers while going to wash up as well. "We were all carrying sheaves of wheat in a field, and once we set them down, your sheaves began to bow to mine." 

As he spoke, their expressions began to change. 

 

"Then, we were stars in the sky, the universe. And you each surrounded mine, which shined the brightest of all of the rest." 

 

Now, they all seemed to be irritable, and Yoongi was the first to speak. "Hmph. Let's  _all_ just bow to the little runt..." He mimicked an insulting bow, the others throwing behind their shoulders scowls of disdain as they walked past him. 

 

Jungkook had feared this, becoming defensive. "Hey, you guys asked to hear it... I never understand why you get so angry because of my dreams. I never asked for them." 

 

"Bet you didn't ask for this either, huh brother?" Yoongi was the last to pass him, elbowing the bucket in his arms, spilling water all down the front of his coat. 

 

In growing fury, Jungkook threw it down, snapping after him. " _Half-_ brother!" 

 

At that moment, Seongchul came in, having overheard the ruckus. At the separating of his favored son from his other sons, his eyes filled with anger and concern. "Boys! Apologize to each other to this instant, as well as to your mother! That's no way to behave in front of her." 

 

But, they weren't listening. Already, his brothers were leaving for the fields a good ways behind the hanok. Jungkook headed for the courtyard. 

 

Mina rested a hand on her husband's chest in reassurance. "I'll talk to Jungkook. You deal with them." She said in her soft voice, following after her son while Seongchul headed after the group.

 

 

She found him on the courtyard steps, hugging tight to his knees, and she knelt beside him. "Jungkook... You know that the life they live is much harder than yours-"

Jungkook immediately moved, standing up with a huff. "Why do you even try to defend them? They're not even your sons!"

 

At his words, pain spread across her fragile face, but she instead came up behind him with forlorn eyes. "They're no less my sons than you are, Jungkook. We're  _family,_  and we should always be there for each other. If we break apart, we'll have nothing left." She lay a hand on his shoulder, turning her head to the sound of arguing. Seongchul was coming back into the hanok a split second later, looking frustrated and saying not a word as he went inside. His brothers didn't return. 

 

"Words damage a lot more than actions, Jungkook." She said, turning her gaze from the closed door back to her son. "Heed the wiser voice in yourself..." 

 

As Jungkook listened, he took a deep breath. Mothers were always right. He didn't want to stay angry at them. It would be best if he went and apologized, maybe make things up with them. He then turned and embraced her, kissing her cheek. "Thank you, Mother." 

 

As she watched, he left the courtyard to follow after his brothers, but not before waving goodbye. It was time to settle this dispute, hopefully once and for all. 

•

•

•

•

•

His brothers had traveled quite far, to the otherwise rocky ravines near the Okjungdong* dunes. Around him rose up the towering structures where the sand had mixed with soil and rain, solidified under weather. 

 

He could hear them up ahead, just around the corner, but then, he heard his name, and he stopped. 

 

"I say we get rid of the little runt. Once and for all." 

"Nothing too drastic. But can we all agree that there's something that needs to be done about Jungkook?" 

A chorus of agreement followed in response, making Jungkook nervous, and he backed up...right into Hoseok, who grabbed him by the front of his collar. 

 

At the sound of a faint struggle, the others looked up, seeing Hoseok push Jungkook towards them. "Look who's here? The spy." 

 

"N-no, guys. I wasn't spying, I swear." 

He was surrounded by the hurtful accusations.

 

"Father tell you to check up on us?

"Are you gonna report us to Father?"

"You're his favorite." 

 

"I just wanted to-"

 

"It's because we don't have coats like him."

"Well then, I have  _mine_." Yoongi was on him in a second, and the coat was yanked from his body. 

 

"Hey, give that back!" Jungkook protested, watching Yoongi slip it over his shoulders. 

"Step aside, brothers.  _I'm_ the new head of the family.  _Bow_  before me, you lowly sheaves of wheat." 

 

His brothers joined in, mocking him as they bowed to Yoongi. "Oh but of course, _Master_ Jungkook, ruler of the world." More snickers.

 

 "I said, give it  _back!_ " Jungkook lunged for him, but not before Yoongi could whisk it off and throw it. "Hoseok's got it!"

 

Jungkook went for him next, but once again, the garment was thrown. "No, I don't. Jimin's got it." 

 

Turning towards him, Jungkook watched in horror as a smirk fell upon Jimin's lips, holding fistfuls of the coat in his hand. Then, he heard the sickening tear, and the coat was ripped before his very eyes. _"No!"_ He raced towards him with open hands, attempting to grab him. Yet, Jimin dodged him just in time, and he ended up hitting the ground. 

 

They all laughed above him, prompting him to stand and dust himself off. "Quit playing games with me!" He hid the hurt in his voice, trying his best to appear unfazed. 

 

"Who says this is a game, Jungkook?" Jimin's tone was menacing, and they began to surround him on all sides, shoving him left and right despite his protests to stop. What they didn't see though, was the pit, just big enough for two people to squeeze through. And his feet reached the very edge, feeling a loosening of the ground beneath him. 

 

Yelping out as the ground gave away, he reached out to grab hold of anything. Even Taehyung had reached for him, but it was too late. 

 

He yelled as he fell all the way down, hitting the bottom yards below. 

 

It seemed that for a short moment, he had lost consciousness, opening his eyes to spots and blurry vision, dust filling his lungs that made him cough as he struggled to stand. There, way up high, were his brothers all staring, and he could hear their mumbling. 

 

"We can't just leave him down there."

"What do we tell Father?"

 

"Guys, please! Get me out of here!" He cried out to them, but they ignored him. 

 

"Let's just get out of here." 

"Maybe, he'll dream his way out." Yoongi remarked, and the coat was thrown down to him. 

 

"Please, don't leave me here!" Jungkook's voice broke as he clutched the torn coat to his chest, staring at the pit's mouth where the sun poured through. 

•

•

•

•

•

 The sun soon faded into the moon, and the hot summer's air became a winter's chill as darkness fell. He was still trapped, now huddling under the coat for warmth, shivering as his breaths became visible from his mouth. 

 

Suddenly, a whoosh was heard cutting through the air, and a rope was tossed down towards him. To him, it was heaven. Hurriedly, he reached for it, yanking with his weight to make sure it was stable. "I knew you'd come back!" His face was lit with his smile. 

 

As he began to climb, he continued. "Father won't be so happy when he hears what you did." His fingers clawed at the surface, voice trailing off at the sight of his rescuers. Shady, unknown people he'd never seen before. "W-who are you?"

 

"Get him." The first one commanded, and he was suddenly grabbed from behind, wrists pinned together. "Hey, let go!" 

 

He was examined, hand pinching his cheeks and turning his head every which way. "Pretty scrawny, isn't he?"

"Hard to tell with that pretty coat."

His hair was grabbed and pulled, and his back was shoved, causing him to fall from the only garment keeping him warm. Again, hands grabbed him, forcing him to stand. "Get up!"

 

"He doesn't look as if he's worked a day in his life."

"That'll change." 

 

Their voices were like snakes, and like his brothers, they laughed of evil intent. 

 

"Please, let me go! My brothers will come for me- Seokjin! Hoseok! Yoongi! Someone, please help me!" He struggled in their grasps, stilling as he heard the familiar voice. 

 

"Jungkook!" 

 

They were standing there in the shadows, stepping into the light. Seokjin had spoke. "We're right here..." 

 

Jungkook had never been more happy to see them, breaking away from his captors and rushing towards them with open arms. "Seokjin!" He breathed his eldest brother's name, embracing him tightly. As he released him, he turned to the strangers, holding on to them. "I told you they'd come for me." 

 

But, they didn't seem to be listening. In confusion, Jungkook watched as the first pulled on a string-tied pouch, closing it. He then threw it to Seokjin, who caught it. "As we agreed. Twenty pieces of silver." 

 

Jungkook...didn't understand, looking between Seokjin and the strange men now coming towards him. "S-....Seokjin, what-?" Then, it clicked. "N-no..." He began to back up. "Seokjin, stop them. Hoseok! Hoseok, please. Yoongi, Taehyung, stop them, please-" His voice had started to crack, weakening under the confusion and immense fear as they all turned away and allowed the slave traders to grab him. "Please!"

  
He was pulled against his will towards the unknown animal awaiting him, struggling through his tears. "Seokjin,  _please!"_

 

Seokjin looked away in regret, unable to move his gaze as Yoongi placed a hand on his shoulder. "We can't turn back now. We've gone too far already." 

 

The ropes that cut into his skin made him wince, and the animal - a camel - was struck against its rear. It emitted a noise, beginning to walk and dragging him along with it uncontrollably. Still, he fought, digging his heels into the ground, pulling against his restraints no matter how badly they burned his wrists. "Please,  _I'm your brother! I'm your brother!"_

 

They were leaving him, save for Seokjin, who turned at his words. " _Half_ -brother..." 

 

He'd heard it, too, and in his heart, he felt something far worse than ache. He felt bitterness well up inside of him as he was led away, disappearing into the night. 

 

 


	5. Desert Crossing

By the time they'd settled down for the night, Jungkook's wrists stung, his feet and calves ached, and his heart remained thoroughly shattered. 

 

He wasn't allowed to rest with them by the warm fire, either, instead as far away as the rope would go. Nothing to rest on but the cold sand, and nothing to shield him from the harsh, dusty winds. He shivered now, shifting uncomfortably to hug his own heat to himself as his coat was forever gone. 

 

He could hear them talking and laughing amongst themselves, but all he could think about was his parents. His mother...his father. What would become of them?

•

•

•

•

•

They hadn't slept once, Mina seated on the steps of the courtyard where her son had always sat, with Seongchul coming up beside her. 

She stood with sorrowful eyes, spoke in a matching tone of voice. "Where could he have gone?" 

"I don't know, Mina..." Seongchul took her into his arms, kissing the top of her head solemnly. "I'm sure that the boys will find him..." 

 

"Father!" 

 

The cry of Seokjin alerted them, and they rushed to meet their sons coming back into the courtyard. "Jungkook?" 

 

They all wore grim faces, Seokjin coming to the front with something in his hands. Jungkook's precious coat, torn to shreds, and smeared with blood!

 

In horror, Mina staggered back into her husband, covering her mouth with her hands. "Jungkook!"

"No..." Seongchul's voice held shock and disbelief, and he took hold of his son's coat in his hands. "No, Jungkook, my son!" They cried to the air, weeping and holding the bloody shreds close. "My son..." 

 

The others only watched in silence, eyes cast down as tears streamed down their cheeks. They didn't cry of loss. No, they cried of regret, and only God would see what they had done. For far off into the fields, the lamb lay dead with a slit throat, and their brother...who knew what would become of him now.

•

•

•

•

•

"Get up!" 

The painful blow of a foot in his side jolted him awake, and he squinted at the sun just at the beginning of its rising. Dawn. 

 

Slowly, he pushed himself to his feet, gazing behind him towards the direction of his forgotten home. Tears had brimmed within his eyes. 

•

•

•

•

•

Hours more, walking, walking, and walking in the blistering afternoon heat. No water, no food. Only the ropes cutting into his skin made him aware that he was still alive. That, and the sudden shadow casting over him that provided shade and made him look up. And when he looked up, his eyes widened, and his dry mouth went agape. 

 

Towering above him were gates unlike any he'd ever seen. Made of pure white stone and trimmed in gold, he couldn't expect to see anything so grand until he passed through them, and the shock only grew. 

 

Everything was massive, glorious and immaculately clean everywhere he turned. It was all foreign, new and terrifying. 

 

Above him, he heard the clinking of tools, and he squinted past the sun to see the many silhouettes of men. Clothed like him, of all colors except pale, and they were  _building_ these majestic structures. 

 

Ahead of him, he heard the exclaiming of others, and suddenly he was surrounded. People dressed in white clothing, trimmed with gold much like the opening gates. Hair either black, gone, or grey. And the jewels they wore, shimmering gold and gemstones, he'd never seen so much at one time. 

 

"Fish! Fish!"

"Lovely jewelry!"

"Fruits!"

"Meats!"

 

A market? 

 

They stopped suddenly, allowing him to gaze about even more, though he winced at the rude looks he received if he was ever paid attention to. 

 

"Where's the slave market?" He heard his captors ask, and the man pointed. "Down by the docks." 

 

His captor glared at him, pulling the camel's reigns to begin moving forward again. 

 

 

They had to walk a little ways, but eventually he saw the seagulls flying overhead, and a massive ship with its ramp lowered. As they continued along, off the ramp stepped men just like him, and it tore Jungkook's heart. They were barely clothed, with ropes around their necks, a wooden mast placed on their shoulders to keep them in line as they walked with their hands pinned behind them. 

 

He was led to a table where scrolls of papyrus and wooden tablets lay, having been removed from the camel and now stood held by his captor, who gestured towards him. "What do you have for a Korean?" 

 

"How much?" 

 

Words were exchanged as Jungkook looked around more, watching as two slaves walked upon a stage. Ropes around their necks, they were tied together, and at the shouting of 'Slaves for sale!' their expressions were grim and despaired, mimicking Jungkook's own before he was suddenly yanked and pushed. "Move, you slave! Get in line!"

 

He'd been pushed into the middle of an entire line of slaves, all much taller, more firmly built than he. Even his brothers would feel small compared to them. Jungkook wilted at the thought, lowering his gaze. 

 

"What about this one?" 

"Let me see his teeth." 

 

Taken by surprise, Jungkook's cheeks were gripped by strong fingers, and his mouth was pried open in a grimace. 

 

The merchant stepped away then, shaking his head. "Too skinny.  _This_ is more like it." He walked to the next one, taking hold of his muscular arms, turning him every which way. As he did so, Jungkook got a glimpse of his backside, and he gasped. Markings - whip markings - had scarred and lined this one's entire back. 

 

"Commander of the guard needs a slave for his household." 

"I have one you might like, sir." Jungkook turned at the voice of his captor, coming face to face with another who examined his body. "Hm, he looks fine for thirty pieces..." When finished, he turned to a small group ahead of them, calling out. "Lord Jongin!" He guided Jungkook forward, and a man shielded from the sun's heat by the fans his guards provided turned to face him. He was as bronze as Namjoon, with a well-sculpted body and chiseled features, dark eyes that seemed to pierce Jungkook's soul as they sized him up. After a short moment, he turned back the other way. "He'll do." 

 

"Hm, looks like we have some work to do." The man sighed, pinching a lock of Jungkook's hair in his hands. 

•

•

•

•

•

He was led from the market and further into the foreign city, taken to a large home that looked more like a palace than anything. And he was thrown into a small room, having been removed from his restraints. Turning on his heel, immediately cold water splashed across his bare back. The last of his clothing was removed, leaving him naked as he watched it be tossed into burning flames nearby. Next, the choking powder cast practically into his face, the adding of the white and gold clothing he'd seen the people wear. 

 

His hair was grabbed and pulled back, and to his protests, he was surrounded by two men with knives. He felt soft strands brush against his skin as the cut hair fell to his feet, and he struggled to be still as they continued to poke and prod. "Hold still." The one in front commanded, coming towards him with a bowl and a stick dipped in what appeared to be black ink. The stick was brushed swiftly against his eyelids, and then, he was shoved away. "You're done." 

"He's ready for work." He heard them say as he stumbled out of the room and back outdoors. There was a containment of water, and he peered into it in speechless shock. 

 

The face staring back at him was unlike his own. Though clean and bare, his precious hair had been cut short, and his eyes had been outlined in the ink, with a long, thick line going out an inch from the outer edge.

 

He couldn't stare at his reflection for long, however. A bucket tossed plopped into the water, soaking him yet again before a cloth was thrown into his hands. He went to dry himself, stopping as the servant spoke harshly to him. 

 

"It's not for your face. It's for the floor..." 

 

 

 


	6. Jongin

Other than the faint sound of overhead birds, the sound of sloshing water and the slapping of rag against marble stone was the only thing Jungkook heard, scrubbing away the dirt and grime from the Egyptian courtyard while sitting on his hands and knees. 

 

He paused to sit up, stretching out his aching back, then continuing. A sharp pain in his hands made him wince and sit back up, holding them up to see. They were red, already burned and scraped up from the constant scouring. 

 

_"How does it feel to finally work now, Jungkook?"_

 

In growing confusion, he looked around for the voice, spotting no one until he turned to the floor beneath him. In the reflection of the small pools of water, there stood his brothers. 

 

 _"Hey, Jungkook."_ Yoongi pointed to him with a leering smirk. _"Missed a spot."_

 

With a cry, Jungkook threw the soaked cloth down, splattering the water into smaller pools. And with the pools came more brothers, all snickering and laughing in malicious mockery. 

_"No more baby soft hands, eh?"_

 

Jungkook's eyebrows furrowed in anger, and he began to roughly scrub at them. 

 

_No more. No more. No more! Get away!_

 

He wanted them to leave, to disappear off of the face of the _earth_ for what they did! And he was so blinded in his rage that he did not notice the others until their shadows loomed over him. "You there."

Stopping quickly, he looked up towards the hearty voice. 

 

There before him stood the man he'd seen earlier, accompanied by a woman holding on to his his arm. Lord Jongin. 

 

Up close, he was even more handsome in person, clearly one worthy of a high status. An elegantly chiseled face, dark eyes that glimmered in the sun's light. And although concealed underneath the linen and silk headdress, he could tell that his hair was thick and wavy, darker than his eyes. And his wife was a shade lighter in complexion, as beautiful as ever. Her face displayed in makeup, with lips the color of roses, eyes the color of bark from the trees back home. 

 

"Have you cleaned this entire courtyard by yourself?" Jongin asked, gesturing out to the vast space around them. 

 

Jungkook's cheeks had reddened out of embarrassment being seen in such a state, and he blinked slowly throughout a singular nod of his head. "Yes..." His voice was timid as he looked back and forth between the two. 

 

"He's a hard worker." The mistress purred, placing a hand across her husband's chest, looking at the slave much like a fox looks at its prey in wonder of how to trap it. "Perhaps, we should put him to better use in the banquet hall." 

 

"My wife thinks that you should work for her." Jongin's brow raised. "What do you say?" 

 

Jungkook shook his head. "I cannot say. After all, a slave is not his own master." 

 

To this, Jongin pursed his lips, a beam of approval spreading across his divine features. "Hm. Well said." He turned on his heel, beckoning his wife to follow him before addressing the nearby guards. "Get him some clothes. Find someone else to finish this."

The mistress lingered for a moment, running her eyes over him with a proud smirk. And when she finally turned with swaying hips, his lips curled into a grin.

•  
****

•

•

•

•

In a flash, he was scrubbed once again, dressed in newer attire. But he could not admire himself for long, as chaos seemed to be going on in the banquet hall at the moment. 

 

Crashing and barking were heard throughout the halls, involving the concubines and royal ladies of the family as they chased three jackal pups across the tables. 

"Jjangu! Jjangah! Monggu! Oh, get back here!" 

"Please!"

 

Eyebrows raised at the failed attempts to grab the pups, Jungkook peered around from the open doorway. There on the table rested unfinished lamb. 

 

Quickly he scooped it up, beckoning the pups over with sharp whistles. Immediately they ran to him, engulfing the cooked meat placed on the floor. 

 

The ladies dressed in white and gold released happy sighs of relief, three of the six stepping up to claim a pup each. As the pups thanked him with licks to his hand, the closest young woman chuckled, scooping the female one up. "She seems to like you." 

 

Jungkook nodded, reaching over to give her a final pet. 

 

"I haven't seen you here before." She continued with a sweet smile, and Jungkook took full notice of her. Skin matching her aunt's, flawless and smooth. A golden headdress with a glittering blue sapphire dangling across her forehead. Long lashes blinking over perhaps the most sparkling eyes he'd ever seen. Soft looking lips that spoke words of the same nature, and he couldn't help but cast away his eyes in complete shyness. 

"O-oh. I-I'm..new." 

 

"Ji-eun!" The sharp voice of Krystal came from behind them, and she looked up. "Ah, coming Aunt Krystal!" 

 

She flashed another smile his way, causing her eyes to shimmer more as she hugged the jackal pup close to her chest. "Good bye." 

 

As she turned and left, Jungkook couldn't help but stare after her with a fond gaze. In all his years, he'd never once met a woman other than his mother, but...somehow this one seemed to have captured his heart right away. 

•  
****

•

•

•

•

 Later on in that early afternoon, Jungkook raised the brush to the wall, painting the border of hieroglyphics to his new room. From outside, he heard the calling of Krystal once more, telling him to come down. "Coming!" He called out from the open window, setting everything down and rushing downstairs, but not before nearly bumping into Ji-eun. 

 

"Oh! I'm sorry." He apologized, to which she suddenly giggled. He tilted his head. "What?" 

She had laughed at his face, giggling at the few paint splatters decorating his cheeks. "I don't think you'd want my aunt to see you like this." She shook her head, taking the cloth in her hands to gently wipe his now pink cheeks. "There. That's better." 

 

"Slave, I'm waiting~" The command of the mistress halted them as she fanned herself under the hot sun. Drawn by the heat, flies had began to swarm about as well. 

 

"Right, forgive me." Jungkook stated apologetically, grabbing the nearby fan lying against the wall, and rushing out to provide her shade. It was then that he heard the sound of another animal, and the triumphant cry of his master racing past on the back of a dark brown stallion. 

 

"What a magnificent animal..." Krystal hummed in approval, contrasted to Jungkook's expression of pure fascination. He'd never seen such a creature before, one that stood so proud and tall with amazing speed. In fact, he was so fascinated that he'd forgotten about his duty, having moved the fan away. 

 

"Slave. I'm in the sun." Krystal's voice was soft, yet still commanding, and hurriedly Jungkook stepped back into place with another apologetic grin. 

 

"Whoa! Whoa!" Jongin pulled the reins, stopping the horse beside the merchant. "I've never seen any like it. This has to be one of the finest in all the land." He jumped down, giving a rub to the horse's muzzle. "I'll take him." 

 

The merchant smiled humbly. "I thought you'd say so. Only the greatest would be capable of obtaining such a  _fine_ beast, but, uhm... If I may, you seem to be forgetting something...?" He held up a finger, stepping closer to the scale lying on a wooden table nearby. 

 

"Ah, right. Payment. As we agreed." Jongin recalled, removing from his side a pouch containing silver. Setting it on the scale, it tipped up and down, up and down, finally coming to a stop. The scale was uneven, and the merchant was quick to point it out to him. "Forgive me, your Excellency, but I believe you haven't given me my fair share." 

 

Jongin turned in a state of confusion, stroking his bare chin. "That's strange. I thought I'd brought the right amount." 

 

"You're a busy man, Sire. Anyone could make a mistake." The merchant only shrugged, to which Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. He knew how to smell a rat easily, and something about this merchant seemed quite off as he watched his master place several coins along with his payment. The scale balanced out. "There you are." 

"Well then, that settles it. He's yours." The merchant was gleeful, leading him over to the stallion once more, and prompting Jungkook to examine the scale. He removed the coins as well as the pouch from its end, watching as the scale became uneven yet again.  _How odd._

 

"Master, I think you should see this." 

 

Upon hearing his words, the merchant suddenly grew alarmed. "Now, now! Don't touch that!" 

Too late. Jungkook had already placed down one of the metal pieces used to even out the scale. With only one on that end, and nothing on its other, the scale evened out. Just as he'd predicted. A total scam. 

 

"Y-your Excellency. I-I had no idea-" The merchant stammered. 

"You're a busy man." Jongin glared, dropping the reins he'd been holding in his hand and shouldering the rat aside. "Anyone could make a mistake. And yours just cost you your freedom." 

 

Now, the merchant was completely overwrought with panic, being trapped and led away by guards. "Sire, I didn't mean to! Please!" 

 

The mistress came up behind her husband, placing her hand on his muscular arm. "Jongin, you should keep it. You  _did_ say it was the finest of all the land." She persuaded him. 

 

"And own a horse taken by a thief?" He countered indignantly. "What would that say about my honor?" He turned to Jungkook then. "You. You are an educated slave. Who taught you?" 

 

Jungkook lowered his head, once more clutching the fan close. "My father." 

 

"Hm, I see. Well," Jongin's lips turned upright in a friendly manner. "Your father taught you well." 

Jungkook's eyes opened in surprise, lifting his head at his master's words as he was encouraged to follow them back inside. 

 

"Tell me. What else has he taught you?" 

"I-I can read and write Egyptian.." 

•  
****

•

•

•

•

For days that melted into weeks and months, Jungkook's life as a servant proved to brighten. From cleaning and rearranging the rooms under Krystal's prowling eyes, to protecting the harvest from pesky crows; he'd grown mightily successful in the gaze of his noble master, leaving them toasting together in hopes of the upcoming good year. 

•  
****

•

•

•

•

The night carried on late as of now, leaving Jungkook with a brush in his hands yet again. Throughout his stay, he'd took a fair amount of time to paint upon the bare wall no one else would see. The painting was of his home, and as he took the time to admire his work, it came to life before him. 

 

There were his brothers, working hard in the field, and he could hear their protests of annoyance as they dug the soil for new crops to be planted. Above them, his father was going to fetch water from the well, and more off to the side was the hanok courtyard in which his mother rested on the steps and sewed. A second later, his father came up and took a seat beside her, bringing her into his embrace with a kiss to her forehead as he crooned her name lovingly. 

 

"Jungkook." 

 

The calling of his name erased the motion of the painting, bringing him back to reality as he turned around. The mistress, Krystal. 

 

 


	7. Imprisonment

"Shh~" She raised a finger to her lips, taking another step closer to which Jungkook stepped back in alarm. "W-why are you here? Is something wrong?" 

 

"No." She replied simply, walking even closer until she was merely a foot away from the painted wall. "This land...it's not of our own." She turned to face him, gesturing to the painting. "Is this your home?" 

 

Jungkook lowered his gaze. "Yes..." 

 

"Please, do tell me more." She urged him softly, and he continued out of reluctance. "Many, many miles from here...it's where I grew up in Korea." He began to explain, laying his hand across each piece. "This is the courtyard in which my mother grew these flowers..." His hand hesitated at his brothers. "These are my...uhm."

"Family? You miss them, don't you?" Her head tilted to the right.

 

He couldn't help but clench his fists. Miss  _them?_ He turned to the wall as well, throwing a fist into the center of his working brothers. "My brothers...they  _betrayed_ me." 

 

"Jungkook... We are your family now." 

 

He didn't understand, baffled by her words. "W-what?" 

 

"We care for you here. We-..." She shook her head, placing a hand on the front of his chest. " _I_ feel you are special..." 

 

It was too close for comfort, and he backed up swiftly, turning away as he began to hug himself. "W-why have you come here t-tonight?" He suddenly felt very discomforted by her presence, feeling a certain tension he could only tell was sensual. It felt wrong. 

 

At once, a hand fell across his cheek, turning his face closely to her own as the other crept like a snake from his chest to his stomach. "Why, to be with you..." 

 

"No!" He pulled himself away, unable to look at her as his face reddened in the light of the torches. "No, I will not betray my Master-" 

"Jungkook, look at me." 

 

"Please, stop!"

"I'm talking to you! I order you to stay!" Still, she tried to pull him towards her, her voice beginning to rise ever so slightly in volume. 

"No!"Again, he tore himself from her hold, and the tear of silk and fabric echoed as his garment was torn. It was then that he stood exposed from his bare shoulder to his abdomen, the light casting a soft glow against his toned frame. 

 

He backed up in horror, shaking his head. "N-no!" And he began to run, escaping the devious mistress. 

 

She clutched the torn fragment tightly in her hands, glowering after him in rage.  _"Everything you are, you owe to me!"_

 

He didn't listen, turning sharply at the corner of the column to hide. A shrill scream pierced the air, and he was suddenly met with the pointed ends of the spears from the guards. 

•  
****

•

•

•

•

His hands and knees met the ground only moments later, behind Lord Jongin who stood fumingly overlooking the view from the balcony of his quarters. "You stood apart from the other slaves. I let you work in my home and kept you from hard labor. I let you  _live_ in _my_ home, and you did well for me." He whirled to face him in anger, gripping Jungkook's torn fragment in his veined hand. "Or so I thought." 

 

Rising up from the floor, Jungkook tried his best to explain his innocence. "Master, please! I would  _never_ betray you-" 

 

"No other slave was given this opportunity. I gave you my  _trust!"_

 

"I-I did nothing wrong-"

 

"Then how do you explain  _this?!"_ He had stormed past him to a silk curtain, throwing it back to reveal the mistress lying on her stomach, surrounded by her servant girls. Krystal sobbed feverishly, the ink of her makeup having streamed down her cheeks. Jungkook was heavily distraught to see a falsely pitiful view, shaking his head. "I-It's not what it looks like, Master." 

"Am I supposed to believe a  _slave_ over my own wife?!" Jongin rested his hand on his wife's back, pressing a kiss of comfort to her hair. 

"I did  _nothing_ wrong!"

 

"Silence!" Jongin ordered with an aggressive dismiss of his hand. He stalked towards Jungkook until he stood right in front of him, glowering down at him as if he were a mere insect. "For what you have done,  _you will be put to death._ " He turned to his guards. "See to it, immediately." 

 

Fear struck Jungkook's very soul, and he clasped his hands together, falling to his knees in absolute groveling. "No, no, Master! I  _beg_ you!" He threw himself to Krystal, pleading for his life. "Please, tell him!" 

 

The guards grabbed hold of him, locking a powerful arm across his neck. "Tell him!" 

 

Krystal had looked away, but at his desperate cries for help, guilt overruled her, and in seconds she had placed a hand on Jongin's arm. "Jongin! He doesn't deserve to die..." 

 

At this, Jongin's eyebrows furrowed even more as he questioned her. "Why?" 

 

She made no further response, only looking down. And at her hesitation, that's when he understood. "...I see." He glared at Jungkook again, only this time in disgusted contempt at his look of pure fright. "Take him to prison..." 

 

"No, Master-" Jungkook still struggled against his restraints as he was pulled away. Though his life had been spared, for what cost? He was innocent! "I-I promise, I did nothing wrong!" 

 

 

Jongin lowered his gaze to the floor in a heavy sigh, and felt his wife's touch to which he scowled in the same disgusted look. Pushing past her, he made his way to where she had been laying, seating himself at its edge as he threw down his headdress to reveal the dark and wavy locks. His head fell to his hands, and once again, his wife had came up behind him. He dismissed her with a shoving away of her hand, leaving her to look down in shame. 

 

 

The prison door was unlocked before him, and Jungkook was literally kicked into dust with a grunt. "Please, believe me! This is a mistake!" No use to repeat as the door was closed, leaving him in the darkness with only the moon as his light. 

 

"Hm~ Yeah, we know you're innocent..." The groggy, unconcerned voice caught his attention, and he squinted to see two individuals huddled under blankets beside each other. An elderly male who had spoken, and one who appeared to be in his early forties. Both simply returned to bed, leaving it silent save for the squeaking...

 

 _Squeaking?_ Jungkook looked down, instantly crying out at the numerous rats scurrying around his feet. He moved quickly, trying his best not to step on any, but they scattered each and every way, turning him blindly up the rocks until he reached a safer spot. There, he spotted a blanket, taking it as his own and wrapping it around him. The air was freezing down here, cold enough that his breaths were distinctively visible, and he trembled. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew, that was dramatically quick. >_< I hate dramatically quick, but I know I can't continue unless I stop it there and do a more correct transition. The next should be a bit longer, hopefully. ^^;


	8. Dreams:

He slept to the sun pouring in from above, streaming down through the bars blocking them from the surface. Underneath him, the other two prisoners were already up and conversing. 

 

"I'm telling you. It was so real." 

"I was up all night with my own dreams. Don't burden my day with yours." A spitting sound was heard, followed by the squeaks of the rats as a spoiled pomegranate squished against the stone floor. 

 

The two sat beside each other, plucking the fruit from the bowl; their food for the day. And at the sound of their voices, Jungkook had awoken in irritation, throwing the blanket over his head with a groan. It was too early in the morning for such nagging. 

"But, listen." The old man - a former butler - countered, shaking loose strands of silver from his face. "I was back in the palace of Pharaoh, walking in a garden teeming with grapes that had three old vines. As I walked, a tear fell from my eye on to the vines, and suddenly they began to grow. And they grew so thick with grapes, that I squeezed them into a cup and served it to Pharaoh." 

 

The eyes of the other - the former baker - had softened hearing the tale, his voice holding a sort of longing. "That is quite a dream..." 

 

But, Jungkook had been listening rather attentively, sitting up from his position and looking down at them. "I know what your dream means." 

 

"How so?"

 

Jungkook made his way down to them, having left the blanket back in its place. "I don't know. I just do. Some kind of gift, I suppose." And it was the truth. "The vines, they represent three days. In those three days, Pharaoh will take you back to the palace, as a free man." 

 

The butler sighed and shook his head. "If only that were true." 

"It  _is_ true. I know it. But, when you get out... could you tell Pharaoh about me?" 

 

"Hmph! Some gift." The baker snorted, glaring in disgust. "Making up ridiculous fairytales and giving hope to the foolish." 

 

"But, what if he's not making it up? What if it's true?" 

 

"Alright, then. Let's see for ourselves." Amusingly, he challenged Jungkook, puffing out his chest. "Here's one I've had every night for the past week. I'm carrying three baskets of bread to Pharaoh, one on top of the other, when suddenly they topple over and fall to the ground. As I go to pick up the bread, a swarm of birds come out of nowhere and attack me! They keep pecking at me in the face and the eyes-..." He paused in growing discomfort. "What does it mean?" 

 

Jungkook's eyes had went wide in horror, and he found it difficult to meet the baker's gaze. 

"Tell me!" 

 

With eyes still cast away, he foretold his future. "I-in three days time, Pharaoh...will behead you. And the birds will feed from your flesh as your body is hung."  

 

The baker seemed to have paled, letting a hand linger on his throat as he stumbled back. "W-what?...No-... No, you're lying. You're lying!" He lunged for Jungkook, and was pulled away by the butler.

"Don't worry about him. We're not going anywhere..." He spoke to him softly, leading him away from Jungkook. 

•

•

•

•

•

The three days had come, leaving Jungkook and the others sitting amongst themselves. Beside him, the butler tended to a tiny sapling growing from the cracked stone floor. The baker had lifted a fruit to his mouth, only to lower it untouched beside the other two. Each had symbolized one day, and this one was his last. 

 

Just then, the sound of creaking filled the air, and light flashed into the prison from the open door. There stood the prison keeper, and he pointed to the baker who trembled in fear. "Take him." 

 

As the guards seized him, he pulled against them, glancing back at the others in terror. "You knew... You knew!" He pointed to Jungkook, wildly struggling as he was yanked through the doorway. "It's not a gift! It's a curse!" His voice echoed through the vast hall, silenced by the keeper as he made himself seen again, pointing to the butler. "Let's go." 

 

The butler was appalled, backing up slightly. "M-me? What did I do-" 

"Let's go!" The keeper urged, yanking the butler forward. And as they left, Jungkook called out to him. "Tell Pharaoh!" He cried out from the prison door as it was shut. "Don't forget me! Please, don't forget me!" 

 

The door to the very entrance slammed shut. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew. Once again, very, VERY short, but... I needed to update, and I felt this transition would be a little better than skipping two years ahead in the same chapter. ^^; For the sake of you all, though, here it is. I hope the next chapter will be longer. It'll certainly be a little more uplifting, for sure. So, please look forward to it.


End file.
